Time to Change
by RandyzDiva
Summary: Randy Orton is used to women falling at his feet. So what happens when the one he wants doesn’t want him? Chapter 5: Randy and Chirty go out on their date! Characters: Randy Orton Christy Hemme, Dave Batista and more….
1. Default Chapter

Time to change

Randy Orton is used to women falling at his feet. So what happens when the one he wants doesn't want him?

Characters: Randy Orton/Christy Hemme, Dave Batista and more….

PG13

Yay I have another fic on the go! I'm experiencing a little bit of writers block at the moment with Reflection, so I thought I'd start on this one. I think this is going to be pretty short, just a few chapters, I'll see how it goes, anyway, enjoy and please remember to R and R!

"That Christy chick is hot!"

Randy Orton was snapped out of his daze by his best friend Dave Batista commenting on the bikini clad woman standing just a few feet in front of them, talking animatedly to fellow diva search contestant turned Diva, Maria Kinellis.

"Huh?" Randy asked.

"Christy." Dave stated, "the chick you've been staring at for the past 10 minutes."

Randy felt a blush creep over his cheeks, "What? I wasn't staring."  
"Oh come on man, you haven't taken your eyes of her."

"So what?" Randy asked, "I'm a guy right, and yeah she is hot, plus she's half naked."  
"That's true." Dave stated, "but I prefer blondes." He said gesturing to Maria."

Randy smiled, "I saw you two talking on Monday. Get any action?"

"Nah." Dave said glumly, "Ric dragged me away."

"Awww man, see that's why I left Evolution."

Dave smirked, "That's not how I remember it."

"Whatever, left, kicked out, it's all the same."

Dave smirked at his friend, he was a cocky SOB, but he had been a good friend to Dave throughout their WWE careers. Whislt in Evolution they had always kind of felt out of place with legends like Ric and Hunter. They had watched each others backs because, as cool as Ric and Hunter were, they pretty much just cared about themselves.

When Vince had dedcided Randy was to be kicked out of Evolution he and Dave had remianied friends even though they didn't travel together anymore, and they always made time to sit down and survey chicks together, that was a certain hobby of theirs. Well Randy's more than Dave's. Randy was still young he had his whole life ahead of him, but Dave was older and actually looking to settle down eventually, something Dave was certain had never crossed Randy's mind. But his new found infatuation with Christy Hemme was very interesting to Dave. Randy wasn't the kind of guy who got nearvous around chicks, quite the opposite. But just a few seconds ago Dave had seen Randy blush when accused of staring at her. Randy never blushed. Dave had a feeling that Randy felt more for this chick than he was letting on, but of course Randy would never admit it.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Dave asked.

"What?" Randy asked, realising he'd been staring at her again.

"You obviously want to, so why don't you?"

"I will." Randy said cockily. He stood up and headed towards where Christy was stood.  
Dave leant back in his chair a smirk on his face, interested to see how the Legend Killer handeled this one.

"Ladies." Randy said as he approached them

Maria and Christy stopped talking and turned to look at Randy, Maria smiled, "Hey Randy." She said beaming.

"Hey." Randy said politely, he turned to Christy, "hey Christy, great job out there last week, Trish Stratus needed bringing down a peg or two."

"Yes." Said Christy, "quite a few people round here do."

Randy was taken aback, he expected her to fall at his feet. He expected every woman he met to fall at his feet. Not be rude towards him. Didn't Christy like him?

"Um, yeah." Randy said turning around to Dave, "What do I do?" he mouthed, Dave shrugged.

But Randy neededn't have worried as Christy spoke again, "anyway," she said, "we better be going."

Maria looked at her strangley but then followed suit, turning back once to Randy and smiling apologetically.

Randy was confused, he went back to his and Dave's table, a look of disbelief on his face.  
Dave couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Randy asked incredulously

"I'm sorry." Dave said, still laughing.

"I can't believe the nearve of that chick, she just completely shut me down for no reason!"

Dave sighed looking at his young friend, "Randy," he said, "did it ever occur to you to make the effort?"

"What?" Randy asked

This was going to be harder than he thought, "you can't expect every woman to just fall at your feet. If you really like this girl you need to make the effort."

Randy continued to look confused.

"Find out what she likes, what interests her, find out if you have anything in common and strike up a conversation with her about it."

This information was obviously alien to Randy who had never experienced anything like this before.

Dave sighed once again, it was time for Randy Orton to grow up.


	2. Nothing to lose

Time to Change

Chapter 2

PG:13

Thank you to;

Randy-john lover  
LyLTiArApRiNcEsS

Cleo Orton

Reema

For the reviews and please continue to read.

6666

'I can't believe she blew me off.'

Dave Batista rolled his eyes, 'are you still going on about Christy Hemme? Forget about her man, you can have any chick you want.'

'That's not the point. No one has ever blown me off before. God she must be such a prude.'

'Or maybe she's just not into guys who think the sun shines from their asses.' Dave muttered under his breath.

'What?' Randy asked.

'Nothing.' Dave replied smirking.

'You know what?' Randy said quickly standing up, 'I'm going to go talk to her, ask her why she blew me off, I'll get an answer out of her.' He began to walk away.

'Randy!' Dave called after him, he turned round, 'just be polite OK?'

Randy scoffed and walked away.

666666

Christy was in her locker room wearing just a towel, rummaging through her gym bag trying to find an outfit for that nights show. She paused and pulled something out, it was an emerald green halter neck dress, with sequined detail around the seams, it was one of her favourites, and she had yet to wear it on Raw. 'Tonight's an important night,' she said to herself, tonight was the night she was going to challenge Trish to a Woman's Title match at WrestleMania, to say she was nearvous was an under statement.

She jumped when she heard the door open and spun round wrapping the towel tighter around her body.

'Randy!' she screamed, 'what are you doing here?'

Randy paused for a moment admiring the view, he looked up at her and licked his lips.

Christy gulped, 'Get out of here!' she yelled, she tried to hide the nearvousness in her voice but knew it was impossible.

'Oh Christy.' Randy said closing the door and walking towards her, she started to back away, 'you don't mind bearing all in Playboy, but you won't even show me?'

'Get out.' She said again.

'Not until you tell me why you blew me off.'

Christy rolled her eyes, so that was what this was all about. He was such a cocky son-of-a-bitch. 'You're stupider than you look.' She said slowly regaining her ground, 'look at yourself and ask yourself why I would blow you off?'

Randy looked confused.

She rolled her eyes, 'Randy the guy of my dreams doesn't exactly act the way you do. You barge into my private dressing room, without knocking, when I'm in a towel, then ask me to strip, and insult me. You're just every girls dream! Now please leave!' She pointed to the door.

'OK Christy I'm sorry.' He said rolling his eyes, 'I didn't mean to offened you, I was out of order, blah, blah blah.'

'Apology accepted, now leave.'

'Fine then, as if I'd want to go out with someone like you anyway…..prude.' He whispered the last part under his breath, but Christy still heard him, she glared at his retreating form.

666666

'So how did it go?' Dave asked

'Not well.' Randy said sitting down.

Dave sighed, 'what happened?'

'I don't know what the fuck that chick wants.' Randy said exasperated

'Randy,' Dave said leaning forward, 'contrary to popular belief not all woman enjoy being leered at, insulted and asked to strip.'

'God you sound just like Christy.'

Dave couldn't help but laugh.

'What's so funny?' Randy asked.

'Look, I know you're used to woman falling at your feet, and they don't care what you do to them, you could call them every name under the sun and they wouldn't care. But Christy, she's not one of them, she's not falling at your feet, and you're not used to that. You can't treat her like those other girls, because she does care. The only way you're ever going to have a chance with Christy Hemme, is if you treat her with a bit of respect.

An eye for an eye, and all that.'

Randy mulled over Dave's words, _I guess that makes sense_, he figured he might as well try it Dave's way, what did he have to lose?


	3. Trying

Chapter 3

Back again! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, and don't forget to read my other one 'Reflection' which I have also just updated.

Anyway, love you all, enjoy xxx

'I can't wait until your match at wrestlemania!'

Dave Batista smiled at the petit blonde beside him.

'Me neither sweetheart,' I can't wait until Hunter meets these guy's,' he flexed his biceps and smirked, 'I'm going to kick his ass!'

He smirked down at Maria; he could have sworn she'd swooned. His thoughts were interrupted by an extremely strange sight before him. Randy Orton was rushing towards him holding what appeared to be, 'flowers?' Dave said aloud.

'Sorry can't talk man.' Randy said running past.

Dave continued to stare as Randy disappeared down the hallway, when he had completely vanished from view, Dave turned to Maria, 'do my eyes deceive me or was Randy Orton just holding flowers!'

'I'm pretty sure he was.' She replied

'Huh?' Dave said rubbing his chin.

Christy had just finished getting ready for that night's festivities when she heard a knock on her locker room door. She frowned slightly, she wasn't expecting anyone. She hoped it wasn't Trish coming to give her a hard time, but she was convinced it was.

'What?' she said sharply opening the door, 'oh!' she said in shock, 'Randy what are you doing here? And knocking?'

'Can I come in?' He asked

'Well I'm not in a towel this time so I suppose…'

'Thanks.' He said practically knocking her over as he barged into the room, she figured it was the longest he'd ever been kept waiting in his life.

'What are you doing here?' She asked after she'd closed the door.

'Um,' he said shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, 'I bought you these.' He said holding out the flowers.

'Oh,' she said taking them from him; Randy Orton had bought her flowers? They were daisies as well, her favourites, how did he know? Had he actually bothered to find out something about her, or was it just a lucky guess? 'Thank you,' she said allowing herself to smile slightly, 'that was very thoughtful of you.'

'I heard they were you favourites.' He said nonchalantly.

Well there was her question answered.

'Well,' he started, 'I have a match later, so I better….' He pointed towards the door.

'Oh, OK.' She said, opening the door, he walked out of the room.

'Randy,' she called to him, he turned round, 'thanks again.' She smiled

He nodded and walked off.

_That was strange_

'Here he comes, Raws very own Romeo.'

'Shut the fuck up.' Randy said as he sat down at the table were Dave, Maven, Chris and Shelton sat.

'So how did it go?' Dave asked

'Well I took your advice if that's what you mean.'

'So you gave her some flowers,' Chris said, 'and then what?'

'And then, nothing. I just got out of there as soon as possible.'

'Good thinking dude,' Maven said, 'you don't want her to think you were only buying flowers for her so you could fuck her.'

The whole table burst out laughing.

'So what.' Randy said annoyed, 'anyway quit bothering me, why not ask Dave what's going on between him and a certain female interviewer.'

All eyes turned to Dave who blushed slightly, but recovered quickly, 'what are you all women all of a sudden? Since when were you all gossip queens?'

'Look,' Chris said, 'its boring being in a relationship.' He said referring to his relationship with Stephanie McMahon, 'every so often, you need a taste of the single life.'

'Shut up man,' Randy said laughing, 'anyway, me and you have a match he said patting the older man on the back.

'Right,' Chris said, 'I'm coming, geez you're worse than Stephanie!' This caused the whole table to erupt into laughter once again as Randy glared at Chris.


	4. It's a start

Time to Change

Chapter 4

Christy sat admiring the daisy's she had just been given, she'd always loved daisy's they were such a pretty flower. She wondered how Randy had found out they were her favourites, short of asking one of her friends. In fact the only person that knew daisy's were her favourite flowers was, 'Stacy.' She made a mental note to ask Stacy about this later.

She picked the flowers up and headed out of the room, she was going to find them some water. She figured the cafeteria was her best bet, so she headed there.

When she entered the room she saw Stacy not so far away chatting to Victoria, she headed towards them.

'Hey' they greeted her as she sat down. 'Nice flowers,' Victoria commented, 'who are they off?'

'Randy,' she said turning to Stacy, Stacy smiled slightly. 'Stacy?' Christy asked, 'did you have anything to do with this?'

Stacy blushed slightly, 'OK Randy came over to me last week and started asking me about you, he asked what your favourite things were and I just happened to mention that daisy's were your favourite flowers.'

Victoria looked confused, 'wait a minute, why was Randy even asking Stacy about you?' she asked Christy.

'Because he's all of a sudden taken an interest in me, he asked me out a couple of weeks ago.'

'And you turned him down?' she spluttered.

'Yes. I don't like his reputation.'

'Who cares about his reputation? He's hot!'

'Hey, I respect her decision,' Stacy started, 'but Randy's not all that bad, I've been working with him for the past few weeks and apart from a few flirty comments he's been the perfect gentleman. And plus he took the time to find out that daisy's are your favourite flowers, that must mean something to you.'

'It does, and I thanked him, but I'm still pretty sceptacle. His reputation preceeds him, I was advised to stay away from him during the diva search.'

'Look, I knew him in OVW,' Victoria informed the red-head, 'and he was always a gentleman to me. But he made a couple of mistakes, he slept with a couple of the girls up there, he didn't want it to turn into anything more so he told them were to go, they were bitter and spread a couple of rumours about him, they reached the WWE before he even got here. I was still friends with a couple of the girls from OVW, they told me her was coming down here and told me a couple of the rumours about him, I told a couple of the girls here and then it was all over the locker room. He didn't help matters by hooking up with Trish as soon as he arrived, she's a bad as him so that didn't help matters, she told the whole locker room and from then on he was a marked man.'

Christy was shocked, she didn't know any of this, 'He and Trish were together?'

'Oh yeah,' Stacy said, 'it didn't last very long and I think it was pretty much just sex. A lot of the girls thought he was hot and they all wanted him, Trish said that she would be the first to lay him and she was right.'

'Only his friends and the people who have worked with him know the real him. He'll always be a flirt and he'll always have women falling at his feet and he'll always love it. He's not exactly a commitment headed kind of guy, but he's never really been given the chance. And now that he's making the effort with someone, I'd say encourage it, it could be the making of him.' Victoria continued.

'Well I thanked him if that's what you mean.'

'Maybe you should try going out with him, you never know you might end up liking him.

Christy pondered this, she didn't really have anything to lose.

**6666**

Randy reached gorilla after his match and was surprised to see Christy standing there, as was Chris.

Christy stepped forward when she saw Randy and smiled slightly.

'Hey.' She said quietly.

'Hey,' Randy replied confused, 'what are you doing here?' he asked.

'I think I'll leave you two alone,' Chris said, 'see you later Randy.'

'See ya.' Randy replied, he then turned his attention back to Christy who looked slightly uncomfortable. Randy leant against the wall and started at her.

'Um,' she said shifting from foot to foot, 'I just wanted to thank you again for the flowers, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out tonight? My way of saying thank you, I'll even buy you a drink.'

Randy smirked, 'I thought you didn't like me.'

'I never said I didn't like you, and I just thought it'd be a nice way for me to say thank you. Never mind.' She said sighing, she started to walk away.

'Christy!' Randy called out to her, 'I'll stop by your locker room after the show, be ready OK?'

Christy turned to him and nodded.

_Oh well, it's a start._


	5. See!

Time to Change

Chapter 5

I own nothing, except the club 'Silver' well I only own the idea, lol. I wish I owned a club like that!

**666666**

'Wow Christy you look incredible! I'm so excited!' Stacy Keibler squealed.

'Why are you excited?' Christy asked, 'I'm the one going on the date and I'm not even excited.'

'Why not?' Victoria asked the red-head.

Christy shrugged, 'I don't know. I know you said he's a good guy, but I just don't think I can trust him.'

Victoria sighed, 'look this is just your first date. Just see how tonight goes, trust me I'm sure your opinion of him will change.'

Christy sighed, 'I suppose….'

The girls were interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Oh my God, he's here!' Stacy screamed.

'Shhhhhhhhh!' Victoria grabbed Stacy and dragged her into the bathroom, where they could get a good view of the couple without being seen by Randy.

Christy took a deep breath and opened the door, what she saw took her breath away. Randy looked unbelievably hot! He was wearing a black suit with a white open collared shirt and no tie, his hair was spiked and still damp from the shower, and he smelt incredible. Christy took a step back as Randy looked her up and down. She was dressed in a bright green strapless dress that showed a generous amount of cleavage and silver stilettos, her hair was down and wavy.

He smiled, 'you ready?' he questioned.

Christy could only nod, he held out his arm and Christy took it as they left the locker room, Stacy and Victoria looked at each other in the bathroom, beaming they exchanged high fives.

**6666666**

Christy and Randy arrived at the club 20 minutes after leaving the locker room, it was called 'Silver', Randy had picked it. The limo ride had been very pleasant, Randy had told Christy how good she looked and she'd returned the favor. Apart from that there wasn't much talking. Christy didn't really know what to say to him so she just stared out of the window.

The entered the club once again arm in arm, Randy garned the attention of many of the females inside but he removed his arm from Christy's and placed it around her waist showing them that he was with someone. Christy looked up at him as he maneuvered them through the club to a table in the far corner near the bar.

The club was huge, there were tables scattered all around the edge of a huge dance floor which was the focal point, and the bar was on the far side directly opposite the door, there was also a second floor with balconies that people were dancing on and several VIP rooms. In the center of the dance floor there was a raised platform with three poles on it and at that moment all three were in use with women dancing around and up and down them. The décor was sliver and purple with flashing lights and silver disco balls; it was very retro and had kind of a mexican twist to it. Christy had never been anywhere quite like it.

She and Randy took their seats and Randy summoned over a waiter to order their drinks, Christy ordered a Smirnoff while Randy had a beer. Christy was quite shocked by his choice of drink.

'I thought you'd pick something a little bit more sophisticated.' She commented

It took Randy a moment to realize what she was talking about; he looked down at his drink and smiled. 'I dunno,' he shrugged, 'I've never really been one for martinis and stuff. It was murder when I was with Evolution I used to order a martini and then have a quick beer when the rest of the guys got up to dance, I was never really one for dancing either.'

'Plus you were probably weighed down by the women on your lap.'

Randy looked at her, 'Oh really?'

'Well you obviously get a lot of women and from what I've heard you enjoy having as many as you possibly can.'

Randy eyed her an amused look on his face, 'so what exactly have you heard?'

'Just the same as everyone else.'

'Oh!' Randy said slightly sarcastically, 'that I'm a player, that I pick up women and drop them just like that, that I've had 'more ass than a toilet seat'?'

'Something like that.'

'OK so I get attention from women and I like it. So what? What man wouldn't like that? And OK I've slept with a lot of girls but that doesn't make me a bad person……. It just makes me a hot one!'

Christy scoffed, 'you are so arrogant!'

'Oh really? So you don't think I'm hot?'

'Well yeah OK. But you're not supposed to think so.'

'Why not? There's one thing we are always being taught by everyone around us, and that's to love ourselves. If we love ourselves then no one else matters. Has no one ever said that to you?'

'This is totally different!'

'Why?'

Christy paused, in all honesty she didn't really know but she wasn't about to let him know that. 'Oh it just is. God you are so annoying.'

'Christy you know you love me really.'

Before she could reply he pulled her in for a very rough kiss, at first she was in so much shock she didn't do anything, then once she found her brain she tried to pull away put he refused, he licked her lips begging her to open them, at first she kept them firmly closed but slowly she started to enjoy it, she opened her mouth slightly and allowed Randy's tongue to enter, their tongues battled against each other for a few moments, he was such a good kisser. Christy got lost in the kiss for a few more moments until she realized what she was doing and pulled away breathless, she touched her lip which was slightly swollen. She looked at Randy he looked slightly flustered but regained his composure quickly and smirked. 'See.'

A/N: OK I'm back again, lol. I just want to thank everyone who had reviewed this story it really means a lot to me.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. So Randy and Christy kissed, what will be Christy reaction? Will she and Randy continue with the date? Will their kiss go further? You'll have to read the next chapter and see! xxxx


End file.
